Colocation
by Aya Volsunga
Summary: Recueil de petites histoires sur les protagonistes de la série Sherlock. La colocation entre deux individus revêt différents aspects. Une relation multifacettes entre deux hommes différents.
1. Des agaçantes particularités d'un

**Des agaçantes particularités d'un colocataire fascinant**

Disclaimer : les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartient à Sir Conan Doyle et l'adaptation télévisuelle à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss.  
><span>En résumé :<span> pourquoi John ne part-il pas en courant du 221B Baker Street ?

* * *

><p>John comprenait pourquoi Sherlock ne trouvait personne pour partager –ou payer en totalité – le loyer du 221B Baker Street.<p>

La personnalité du dit colocataire était déjà en elle-même déstabilisante. Hautain, froid, distant… Sociopathe…  
>La plupart des gens s'arrêterait à ce premier constat.<p>

Après, si l'on était un peu plus courageux…

Vivre dans un capharnaüm permanent était supportable, John n'était pas un maniaque de la propreté et il avait vu pire.  
>Les concertos discordants au beau milieu de la nuit pouvaient taper sur les nerfs de n'importe qui, surtout quand Sherlock ne se donnait pas la peine de jouer juste ou de raccorder son violon.<br>John avait résolu le problème en investissant dans des Boules Quiès. Il n'était plus à ça près.

Ces petites choses agaçantes pouvaient se retrouver avec n'importe quel colocataire. C'étaient des petites choses « banales ».

C'était plutôt les faits inhabituels qui se produisaient dans l'environnement de Sherlock qui devaient décourager les potentiels candidats.

Qui supporterait de voir la cuisine transformée en laboratoire d'expériences toutes aussi farfelues les unes que les autres ? A la limite, cela pourrait encore passer. _Encore_.  
>Se retrouver nez à nez avec une tête coupée (ou bien une main ou encore un pied) alors que l'on ouvre le réfrigérateur pour y déposer les quelques provisions nécessaires à sa survie (puisque Sherlock ne s'abaissait pas à faire quelque chose d'aussi inutile que d'aller en courses) était une expérience déplaisante mais John Watson était médecin et il en avait vu d'autres en Afghanistan.<br>Savoir que l'on rangeait les œufs et les légumes aux côtés de flacons remplis de sang ou d'urine, ou d'un quelconque poison mis au point par son colocataire avait de quoi couper l'appétit. Définitivement.  
>Mais John n'était pas à ça près, non plus.<br>Quand Sherlock était sur une enquête, cela restait, d'après John, dans les limites du raisonnable.  
>Les éclats de rire inquiétants, les exclamations victorieuses ou malsaines… Sherlock était vivable dans ces moments-là.<p>

Quand Sherlock s'ennuyait, c'était pire que tout.  
>Les expériences sans queue ni tête se succédaient, des explosions, des dissections… Elles envahissaient l'appartement. Même le havre paisible qu'aurait dû être la salle de bain devenait un champ de bataille ou une antenne de la morgue. Dans ces cas-là, John allait se réfugier chez Sarah, parce que Sarah avait fini par comprendre ce qu'était vivre avec Sherlock.<br>John ne saurait dire ce qui était le pire.  
>Voir Sherlock en pyjama et robe de chambre, oisif, allongé toute la journée dans le sofa alors que lui, John, allait travailler pour payer le loyer et remplir le frigo, actions toute aussi futiles les unes que les autres du point de vue de celui qui pouvait rester des heures à regarder le plafond.<br>Pire que les gémissements du violon à des heures indues, venaient s'y ajouter les coups de feu. Le malheureux mur du salon se retrouvait criblé de balles au grand désespoir de Mrs Hudson, leur patiente logeuse. John soupçonnait cette dernière de nourrir un faible pour son énigmatique et fascinant locataire.

Parce que, John ne pouvait que le reconnaître, Sherlock Holmes était un passionnant personnage. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter ses délires quand il était sur une enquête, il répondait toujours présent à chacun de ses textos.  
>Une inclinaison de la tête de Sherlock et John jetait sa veste sur ses épaules et le suivait, curieux.<p>

John savait la raison pour laquelle il supportait toutes les facéties de son curieux colocataire.  
>Vivre avec Sherlock, c'était, certes se voir souvent rabaisser parce que sa manière de penser était différente et trop banale, c'était supporter les mille et une incongruités du détective, c'était se voir remplir le rôle de larbin de service.<br>Mais c'était aussi sentir de nombreuses montées d'adrénaline à chaque nouvelle enquête, c'était courir à travers tout Londres pour trouver des indices, traquer les criminels en freelancer, c'était frôler la mort de nombreuses fois et en sourire après.

Le commun des mortels ne supporterait pas ça.

John si.

Finalement, cela lui était égal que Sherlock n'ait jamais trouvé chaussure à son pied.  
>Partager le 221B Baker Street était plus que de la colocation. Cela avait donné un nouveau souffle à l'existence de l'ancien militaire et il était loin de le regretter.<p> 


	2. Ce que peut signifier une brosse à dents

**Ce que peut signifier une brosse à dents**

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, Sherlock Holmes est à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et la série à Steven Moffat et Marc Gatiss.

**Prompt** : Une histoire qui tourne autour d'une brosse à dents.

* * *

><p>Rien ne pouvait être plus banal qu'une brosse à dents.<p>

Certes, d'un coup d'œil, il pouvait en estimer la longueur du manche, la taille et la dureté des poils, déduire la manière dont l'utilisateur se brossait les dents avec – mouvements circulaires, oscillants, horizontaux ou verticaux -, savoir à quand remontait le dernier brossage, depuis combien de temps cette brosse à dents était utilisée.

C'était un simple outil d'hygiène. Mais un outil qui renfermait aussi en son sein des milliers de bactéries ce qui justifiait un bon entretien et un remplacement régulier de la brosse à dents.

Celle qui lui faisait face mesurait sept pouces, possédait des poils de zéro virgule quatre pouces et d'une dureté moyenne. Son utilisateur frottait d'abord ses dents de manière horizontale sous les molaires puis terminait son brossage avec des mouvements circulaires sur toute la surface de ses dents. Le dernier brossage remontait à cinq heures et vingt-sept minutes. Son propriétaire l'avait acquise il y avait un peu moins de deux mois.

Sherlock avait tant de choses à dire à propos de cette brosse à dents, des choses très faciles à déduire, à interpréter. Mais il y en avait aussi d'autres, bien moins évidentes pour lui.

La brosse à dents de John Watson qui trônait désormais sur le bord de son lavabo signifiait quelque chose qu'il n'était pas en mesure de comprendre en cet instant.


End file.
